I've out grown you
by Kisa Black
Summary: Sakura saw couples everywhere and she was alone, until one day love comes knocking. she finally has someone but will sasuke ruin her love life again? sorry i suck at summaries.


**I've out grown you**

I hate how I used to be, I would drop anything for him, be anything for him. But not anymore. I'm different. I grew up. I don't need him, and he certainly doesn't need me. He's told me many and many times again. Now I finally listened. The moment he tried to kill him… he is not the person I loved, he is long dead. I've trained while they've been away. I worked hard for my position. I won't stand by the side lines anymore. I will get my hands dirty if I have too.

I've grown up and I hope he realizes it. I want to prove that I am no longer a weakling, I no long need him, I don't love him, in fact I hate him for leaving, he left us, his family and home. If he ever returns he surely would be put in prison or get killed, would I do something to save him, yes. But not for myself, but for Naruto. I won't let them kill his brother. I own Naruto that much.

I cant finally stand on my own now. I've protect the people close to me, and I will continue doing it over and over again, as many times as possible.

**-C-**

Im now 21 and head chief of the hospital. I worked hard for it, and there was no way I was going to give that up, for anything. I had grown my hair once more, but not as long like when I was a child. It now reaches just two inches by my shoulders. I'm not the prettiest girl in the village but I rate up there, so I'm told. I really don't care anymore. Lady Tsunade taught me that I don't need that sought of thing. And to never depend on a man. I am strong and responsible for myself.

Today was one of my rare days off, I wore my red dress, the one I had when I was 13. It still fits in some areas but not my chest or rear nor my hips. But I managed to make it big so I could wear it. I walked around the village, with nothing to do. When I 'm at the hospital there not enough hours in the day but now it feels like there's too many ours of the day.

Naruto was supposed to be back from a mission, maybe I should visit him… Na, he's probably eating ramen or… I grin, with Hinata-chan. Those two don't even know they like each other. But they're so cute. They blush when they see each other and try not to make eye contact. Hinata tries not too pass out too much, but she's improved a lot since we were kids. But she's still a little shy, especially around Naruto. Its really cute.

Everyone either has someone or they like someone, god I sound to stupid. I went to team 7's old training grounds, it's so peaceful, no wonder Kakashi-sensei likes to read here.

I climbed up one of the Sakura trees, I leaned back and closed my eyes. So many couples now, Ino was going out with Sai, of all people, but he had improved in his …. What would be the right word…. Stupidity… no.. his issues, lets call them that. I was really shocked when Ino told me. I swear I almost passed out, it just didn't seem likely. Ino was loud and Sai was…Sai. But they're making it work. Though Sai often asked me for advice on what to do. So I pretty much know every detail on their relationship, more than I would want to know, and it doesn't help that Ino is my girl best friend.

Shikamaru is going out with Temari, cute right. He's often going to Suna or she comes here. I would want would happen when they get married. She's always dragging him out of his house and he tells her he wants to see the clouds. They make a cute but funny couple.

Choji is dating some girl I don't really know, she's from his clan only a few years younger. Shino is dating…. Someone that's just like him, I really don't want to go into detail just because she creeps me out. They're totally the same. Kiba is dating one of his older sister's student. She's about 19 and really sweet. Neji and Tenten have a thing of course and Lee… well Lee is…. I rather not thinking about it. He's just Lee.

Kakashi isn't going out with anyone, or so he says, but I've seen him with Anko a lot lately. I've asked him about it but he always finds a way to dodge it. I've asked Anko and she said that they're just friends. Yamato is… well he wont tell me anything, but I know there is someone. He always comes back happy when he disappears. I think that's about it.

Oh yeah, I forgot about myself. Well to put it short I've gone out with ten guys in these last few years. But for some reason I cant fall in love with them, not one. So I have officially given up on love. But that doesn't stop my fan club. Yes I have a fan club, how? I have no idea. It just happened one day.

_I was returning from a year long mission, a whole freaking year with Sai. It was hell. I love Sai, I really do. He's like a brother but god! If I had permission to knock him out for months I would do it. _

"_Hey Ugly" he said, I hate that nickname but I'm so used to it that if he calls me by my name I'm sure he's dying. "we're almost there, you don't have to go so fast."_

"_Are you crazy!" I almost yelled at him, "we haven't been home in a year and your calm?" I looked at him, "aren't you happy? I am… I cant wait to see the other… last time we saw them we were almost 16."_

"_I am happy, but if Dickless tries to hug me I'll get sick."_

_I laughed at his face, I was proud of him though, he's truly trying to show emotion_

"_I can see the gates" he said, it made me go just a little faster._

"_Ugly, it's the middle of the night I don't think there's anyone waiting for -" but he was interrupted by a loud voice yelling "SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"_

_We looked up to see a trail of dust heading straight towards us. We stood still, on moment we were standing the next we were tackled to the ground._

"_Saaaakkkkuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" it yelled next to my ear, "I've missed you!"_

_I should've known, of course Naruto would stay up just to see us come home. I giggled_

"_What about me Dicklesss?"_

"_Arg! Sai" he yelled again, "I missed you too but now not so much… you haven't changed…"_

"_umm Naruto" I whispered under him, "you're crushing me, can you get out?"_

"_oh yeah, sorry Sakura I couldn't help it"_

_He helped me to my feet. Then he stared at me funny. "What's wrong Naruto?" I asked._

_Sai also stared at him, confused like me._

"_Sakura…you're different." he said quietly._

"_Huh?"_

_He raised his hands and made an hour glass shape, "you're …. curvy" _

_I blinked, what was he talking about? I was still the same._

_There I turned to Sai. Who was staring at me. "He's right.. Mft. I didn't noticed"_

_Huh_

"_how could you not notice?" Naruto yelled, "it's plain as day."_

"_Guys.. Umm I don't like the way you guys are looking at me. Can we go to the tower already?" I asked, a little freaked out._

"_oh yeah sure…"_

_As we walked to the Hokage tower there were a few citizens out, I noticed that some guys stopped and looked at me up and down, it gave me chills but I tried not to show it. _

_I concentrated on seeing Tsunade, I couldn't wait to see her. _

_I knocked on the door and heard a tired, "come in" _

_There were piles of papers everywhere, she was pretty much buried in them. "I hate papers" I heard her say._

"_Lady Tsunade" I said._

_Before I could even blink she sat up and stared at me._

"_Sakura…."_

"_Hi, Im-" this time, before I finished my sentence, she had me in a tight hug. I smiled, "I've missed you"_

_She let go to look at me, tears were shining in her eyes, "let me have a look at you…" _

"_yes" she said, "you've grown nicely… into a real women" _

_I laughed_

_She gave Sai and I a few days off, I spent that time looking for the others. We all went out and had some fun. that's when I noticed that some guys from a different group kept staring at us._

"_umm guys… those guys over there are freaking me out" I said._

"_Don't freak forehead.. They're just staring at our beauty…" Ino said which caused us to roll our eyes._

_After that I noticed more and more guys staring at us, and even when I was alone. Soon I had gifts on y door step and fan boys at every corner. I finally understood Sasuke's pain. If I ever see him again I should apologize to him then kick his ass._

I often wonder what I should do with my life, should I find someone? Or should I stay alone? Mmm well I have a few years to figure it out. I decided it was time to find some fun. Lucky I didn't have to go far.

Ino was running towards me with a wide smile, this can't be good news.

"Hey Sakura!" she yelled, and I do mean YELLED.

"Yeah? What is it?" please don't tell me its one of her plans again.

"Well… I was thinking," oh no, this isn't good news, "we should go out tonight… you know have some fun?" she said. I didn't quite trust her though

"Where?"

"Ohh yeah around the block… it'll be a girls night out.."

"ah fine…but I swear if its another blind date, I'll kill you.."

She's been trying to find my 'Mister Right' since…. Since a while ago. I figured she'll give up within a few weeks, sadly I was wrong. Its been years….

"No, its not a blind date… I really thought the last one got you… I mean he was cute strong…. " she started until I intercepted her.

"And he was an Asshole… he was totally rude and a show off.."

"like Sasuke" she said

I glared at her…. She knows I don't want to hear his name…

"ok ok sorry…. He just reminded me of him, so I thought you know… just maybe…"

"Enough… I'll go to the girl's night out thing but no more saying that name" I argued.

"ok ok.. But I'M dressing you up" oh no, with that she put me over her shoulder and ran towards her house. Im so dead.

**-C-**

Ino had me wearing a short jean shorts, a tight pale pink, so pale it was almost white, tank top that had a few holes here and there. Thank god it wasn't in the chest area. My feet were killing me in Ino's black high wedges, the wedges had black ribbons that you had to cross and tie around you legs. Then Ino did my all hair into a high side pony tail and made the loose hair into a mess, then she put small black butterfly clips in my hair to make it look like a flower with beautiful butterflies. I was shocked that she actually had me wearing _SOME _clothes.

Ino was wearing a really short black skirt with a purple mid drift. Hooker boots and her hair was down. Her bangs weren't in her face, she had them to her side. Tenten wore knee length shorts and a tight red tanks top and black heels. Her hair was down, she made it into a messy cute look. Hinata was wearing skinny jeans and a pale purple shirt, the neck line was a V but it wasn't so bad and light pale heels. And lastly Temari had a black spaghetti shirt and a jean skirt that reached her thighs, her hair was straighten and down.

I could feel eyes on us as we walked to the club. I wasn't a bug fan of clubs, but I guess I should try. Who knows I might find someone … and maybe not. At least I tired right? To tell you the truth a part of me wishes that bastard would come back…. Just so I can kick his ass…. Ok maybe it's a little more than that, but come on! I know I know. I shouldn't and its stupid of me to think there's a chance of me and him, but give me a break. He was my first love. But I'm tiring really! Sue there's a small flame in there hoping but I'm hoping someone will help me put it out.

"Ok girls!" announced Ino, "it's time to P-a-r-t-y!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dance floor.

Believe it or not I'm actually having fun. We danced around, many guys tried to come up to us, but we.. Well my girls said they were taken but I wasn't so I decided to have some fun. I danced with a few guys, played around with them a bit. There was one guy that caught my eye. He has shoulder length black hair and amazing purple eyes. He was a few inches taller than me. He looked… health…. But what caught me the most were his eyes… they were filled with sadness, as he drank. He wasn't dancing or talking to anyone. He was just sitting down drinking very little. I stopped dancing with some guy and decided to get a drink.

I sat next to him, and ordered orange juice, just because I'm 21 doesn't mean I have to drink, I'm a doctor remember? As I drank I noticed he was still. I looked at his face, I was shocked to what I saw.

**-C-**

Sasuke POV

We've been traveling non stop, my so called team was being a pain. Karin was fighting with Suigetsu again, Hugo was running next to me, trying to look at the animals around him. Why did I even pick them… their skill… but was that just it? Hugo was like Kakashi in some way, always keeping to himself. Suigetsu was like the dobe, the way he talks and yells. Karin was like Sakura, but that's more of an insult to Sakura, I just meant the way they sometimes act. Of course if someone was about to kill Karin I won't stop them, I'll be thanking them, but with Sakura and the others it was different. So many times I had put my life in the line to protect them. Over and over again. I was forgetting about my family, my real family.

After I kill Itachi, I don't know what I should do, there's no way I can go back to Konoha. I'll get killed, but I rather go there then stay close to Karin. God she was annoying. We were heading to the land of waves. To get there we were going to have to walk in the bridge. I don't like that place, it make me think back to those days…

"Hey Sasuke"

I didn't turn to look at him.

"when are we going to get there?" asked Suigetsu

I shrugged. Its not like I wanted to go there, but then again, I had to go there. There was a person that had information on Itachi there.

"Don't bother Sasuke you idiot" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Hugo was probably the only person in this team I don't hate. I don't hate Suigetsu, but I hate it when he talks, and Karin… well she just disguises me.

"in a few hours" Hugo answered him

Great. They're probably start at it again.

"See I told you… Sasuke wont get us lost."

"oh shut up, I didn't ask you…"

As we traveled my mind went back to my genin days. No matter how much I try to stop it, I can't. the memories just flow into me.

Sakura and Naruto arguing then having the best of time, no matter what they always included me. No matter how much I told them I didn't want too. Like the day we wanted to see Kakashi's face. Stupid old man, who is the world wears two freaking masks? Arg! I remember how I couldn't believe how stupid it was. In the back of my head I still wondered how he really looked like. I bet Sakura and the dobe don't even know yet.

Oh yeah, my replacement is with them now, isn't he? I don't know why but I didn't like him, I didn't like that he sort of looked like me. I didn't like how he spoken about my bonds with them. I didn't like that he was my replacement. But I shouldn't care. They're not in my life anymore. So why do I still think of them? Why do I still care? I don't want too.

I shake my head away from my thoughts and force on the journey ahead. Just then I felt a stab near my chest. I raised my hand towards the pain, automatically I turned to the direction of Konoha. I don't know how, but I knew Konoha was that way. I didn't understand the pain. It just appeared like I was going to regret not going home right now, but I couldn't just drop everything.

**-C-**

Sakura POV

He was in so much pain, not physically but emotionally. He's eyes showed so much sadness and pain I couldn't just leave me like that. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, he needed fresh air.

He held onto the wall as he gasped for air. I wasn't sure why but I started patting his back, maybe this would help. But then he got my hand and held it tight, not to hurt me, but like to know there was someone there for him.

After a few minutes he finally calm down. He sat on the ground with me in front of him. He looked at me and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat or two.

"Thank you" he said and I flinched

He blinked twice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Umm nothing… um may I ask if you're okay now? You look like you were in a lot of pain" I whispered

He smiled sadly, really sadly. I wanted to cry. "It's nothing." he looked away, "it's just… today's the day my sister was killed…" he stayed silent for a few minutes, I waited until he was ready. He didn't have to tell me. "and I wasn't able to protect her."

My eyes widen a bit, he just like… no no… don't think about that.

"I'm sorry.. I .. I don't really know what to say." I felt so hopeless again.

But he just smiled at me, "You did enough. I was, a mere stranger, and you helped me." he looked up at the night sky, " I guess, I just needed someone with me for a bit. So thank you…"

"oh no its my job… I mean, I'm a doctor so if I see someone in pain I just umm go…" I realized I was saying what came into my head.

"Hahaha you're pretty funny you know that" he laughed

He didn't think I was annoying or a pain, instead here he was laughing at my stupidity, and I joined him.

"oh by the way I'm Sakura Haruno" I said after I could breath again

"I'm Phillip Syaoran" he smiled again, why is it that his smile makes my heart skip and my face starts to feel warm.

We sat there for who knows how long, just talking and laughing. He was two years older than me. His purple eyes shined, wow I sound like a cheesy girl in love. But he was just so sweet and kind. I couldn't help and feel …. Mm what's the word? Well I don't really know what word to use, I just felt… happy.

It was around mid night when I realized I should be heading home, but frankly I didn't want too. A few hours later, he offered to walk me home.

"Do you usually stay up this late?" he asked as we neared my apartment.

"No, my friends wanted me to go out, so I came if I didn't they would kidnap me" I answered.

He laughed softly, "Really? Why?"

He was honest with me so I'll be honest too, "A few years ago, the boy I was in love with left. The next time I saw him he wanted to kill us…" I felt the tears form in my eyes, "I always thought he would come back soon. That he'll want to be with us again. But I guess I was wrong. But I guess I cant help it but to hope, even now" I said sadly.

"ever since then, my friends try to find something or someone for me."

"he broke your heart, didn't he?" he asked kindly, there was no pity in his voice.

I couldn't trust my voice, I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know that it must hurt. You're probably are having a hard time trusting another male, well at least trusting your heart to them…"

He understood me, how could he? But he did. It felt like I was being forgiven for feeling the way I do. That it wasn't a bad thing.

"thank you…"

For weeks we hanged out and Lady Tsunade even gave us missions together. When I introduced Phillip to the others, the girls were impressed. They gave me _looks_ and winks that caused me to blush. Naruto, on the other hand, gave me a questionable look. Like if I was replacing Sasuke, of course I wasn't but… it was time I stopped being in love with him. After a few days, Naruto warmed up to him. He won Naruto over when he said that ramen was the best food ever. Naruto made a face like HE was in love. It made me laugh like crazy.

After more weeks, Phillip and I started going out. No matter what I tired I couldn't help but blush when we were together. People, well girls, would stop and look at us, or should I say him. I would look up at him and I would blush even more. I couldn't believe that I was with him. But I made me feel good.

I think I was starting to fall in love with him. He was even better than Sasuke. Sasuke didn't come close to him.

We were currently dating for two months and we were walking around the village. After a few minutes we walked back to my apartment.

Then out of no where he stopped at the middle of the living room.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Umm well" he scratched his head, "I know this IS way too soon, but umm…"

"what is it?"

He opened his mouth then closed it repeatedly.

"Phillip. What's wrong?"

He looked at me then he out his hands on my upper arms.

"I… look this is too soon, I know it is. But….ummm…."

He was acting really weird.

"Sakura," he looked me in the eye. "I think I'm in love with you.."

Waa?

"you see, I've never felt anything like this. I know that you're still hurt from what _HE_ did to you… but I just want you to know, that I won't hurt you. I don't mean to disrespect your first love, but he's a coward and he's awful for hurting you." he looked me in my eyes again. My tears were so close to over flowing. " I do love you… and I want to be with you for as long as I can."

By then the tears were crawling down my face.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've waited but I felt like I was going to burst and -"

"I love you too" I whispered

"huh?"

"I love you"

"you do?"

I nodded, "yes"

And with that we kissed. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would fly out of my body. I could feel his arms wrap around me, so I wrapped mine around his neck.

-C-

Sasuke's POV

Once again I felt a stab near my chest. I don't know what it is, but it hurts… but the pain is hard to explain… it was almost like the feeling I had when my family… but his feeling was like I still had hope…

We were close to Itachi. I knew we were. My teammates wanted to rest, these weaklings. Team 7 would have continued if they were here with him. They would help them no matter what. So why did he pick these guys as their replacement?

Suigetsu and Hugo were alright, but Karin was so freaking annoying, couldn't see just leave me alone? I've lost count to the times she's tried to crawl into my bed at night. If it wasn't for her skills I would have killed her.

I watched the fire dance in the night. I was watching the camp as the others slept. I remember Naruto and Sakura would fight for the last watch, I smirked, Sakura always won. That dobe would complain for hours until he finally fell asleep or passed out from lack of food. The fool… I remember how Kakashi would ALWAYS be late, no matter what. I don't know why we were there a few minutes before the appointed time, maybe we hoped he would come early… pft yeah right… he couldn't come early even if .. Well there's no _if _to it.

Why am I thinking of them?

What's the point of it.


End file.
